


When Did He...

by KingOfSwords



Category: Gokaiger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSwords/pseuds/KingOfSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's thoughts drift as Gai talks Sentai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did He...

He was doing it again. Gai had his giant scrapbook laid on the table and was telling her about the various Sentai teams, something he’d done countless times before. Luka rolled her eyes, silently cursing her luck that Doc was busy repairing the Galleon, Joe was training, Ahim was cleaning and Marvelous was…doing whatever Marvelous did in his free time.

 

Which left her the only target of Gai’s exuberance.

 

Luka sighed as he started his explanation of Zyuranger, and something strange happened. She found herself paying attention to Gai’s words, wrapped up in his enthusiasm. His passion for the Sentai of old making her smile in spite of herself. She watched his expression light up even more as he rattled off tidbits and trivia that she was certain he’d told the crew before. Nothing could douse the light of Ikari Gai when he got on a roll.

 

_Huh_ , she shook her head softly, _when did Gai get so good looking?_ The thought came as a surprise to her. Sure, she had thought Gai was cute from their first meeting, but his sheer energy and goofiness had quickly put an end to that train of thought. Gai was an annoyance, nothing more.

 

And yet, she found herself fixated on his lips, the way they were nearly always upturned into his boyish smile. His love of everything in his life, his exuberance, his enthusiasm, they were charmingly infectious. This silly little earthling who’d joined their crew. Somehow, Ikari Gai had crossed some kind of magic line and stopped being annoying.

 

“When did that happen…?” She murmured, her eyes widening as she realized that she’d said that aloud.

 

Gai turned, his expression still cheerful, “Well, after Megaranger, so it would have been…” He raised his right hand, drawing numbers in the air with his index finger as he did math, “1998!”

 

Luka smiled as he continued his lecture. _He may not be annoying, but sometimes it’s a good thing he’s not perceptive._


End file.
